


stay with me

by okaypottah



Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABSOLUTELY IN LOVE, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, i don't know how to tag lmao what, steverogers - Freeform, tonystark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: heaven is a place on earth with you





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> 5 am + bored + coffee = stony fluff 
> 
> just something i wrote in like two hours cause i was bored lmao hope u enjoy!

Tony would follow Steve to the end of the worlds.

Steve is his guiding light, the only man he would give up his everything for.

Tony doesn't really know when the blonde became so important to him, maybe it's when one of the enemies had managed to creep up at Steve's back that one time, the latter surprisingly oblivious as it had seemed, and Tony could've sworn his mind went blank except for the two words that flashed; save him and then the very next second, red and gold shot through the sky to do just that, despite the voices in his comms telling him to stop.   

Or, maybe, it was when Steve called his name after the briefing, cheeks the faintest pink and occasionally shifting weight from one foot to another, avoiding eye contact, stuttering before asking if Tony was free later that night, something about having dinner together and his eyes—  _blue blue blue blue—_  so big and hopeful looked at him, and Tony couldn't find it in himself to say no. 

All Tony knows is that Steve is his life now, his new dream. And as they lie there, legs tangled under the sheets with the first rays of sunlight pouring in through the large windows, Tony is content in the moment.

Their cuddles are like a touch of heaven, warm and cozy and Tony often finds himself wishing he could somehow extend the night just so he could lay in those arms for longer, safe in his embrace that feels like . . home.

Because when the night's over, there's bad guys to fight, difficult situations to face, dangers to tackle and Tony is afraid each time that, despite the fact that he knows how strong Steve is, someone—  _someone_ is going to snatch Steve away from him and he won't be able to do anything except for watching, pathetically helpless and he gets left alone again.  

His strong arms wrapped around Tony's comparatively smaller body brings him a peace he's never known before, a calming to the storms in his heart. The embrace makes him feel like there's nothing out there to fear, that all there is is sunshine, beautiful trees and kind people— friends to be. 

Tony exhales slowly as to not wake Steve up. He's practically lying on top of the blonde, head resting on his bare chest, leg sprawled over his, bodies flushed against each other.

One of Steve's arms is wrapped around his waist as if to keep him there, even though Tony surely has no intention of moving any time soon. The brunette isn't usually awake this early, unlike Steve, but as he looks at Steve's asleep face, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, he realizes how vulnerable and at peace he looks.

(He would consider waking up early just to see him like this if it weren't for the fact that he knew he wouldn't last even a day.)

His blonde hair is tousled, his chest rising and falling in deep and even breaths. Steve is warm and smells wonderful and Tony's so close he can count each and every one of the two hundred and twelve eyelashes that frame his eyes.  

The next moment, he finds himself tracing the outline of his lips with his thumb. Steve's face twitches and he mumbles something incoherent, but his eyes remain closed as Tony continues trailing towards his jaw and then cheek, eyes solely following his finger.

They shoot up when a hand rests itself over his and he looks directly into blue eyes looking deep into his brown ones.   

"Mornin', sunshine."

Steve's voice is thick with sleep as he moves Tony's hand to place a light kiss to his palm, earning a small chuckle from him.

He's still blinking to become fully awake and Tony is sure he has his "stupid, lovesick puppy" smile— as Clint has so kindly pointed out— on his face but he doesn't find it in himself to care because Steve is beautiful and Steve is here and Steve is _his_. 

And then Steve shifts so that Tony's completely on top of him, the calloused pads of his thumbs rubbing Tony's hipbones, blue eyes gleaming.

"Morning kiss?" 

His voice is teasing, and a small chuckle escapes his lips as Tony moves and presses their mouths together, quite sloppily because of his current position.

It's slow and soft, comforting in ways words will never be with Steve running his fingers down Tony's spine and Tony's kissing him harder and deeper, with a fervent urgent need he'd never known before Steve came along. 

"You okay?" There's concern in Steve's voice as their kiss ends and Tony presses his forehead against Steve's, eyes shut. "Tony?" 

"Mm-hm." 

He opens his eyes, leaning back as Steve pushes some strands of stray hair out of his face. He looks away and exhales shakily before saying, "I just have to make sure sometimes, you know?" He swallows lightly, "That you're here. With me. Safe and happy with that stupidly cute smile and jesus, I'm just so—" 

"Scared?" Steve adds, a hand reaching up to cup Tony's cheek as their eyes lock again. His voice drops to a whisper, "Because I am too, Tony. Everyday. I'm afraid that something will happen and I'll never be able to see you again and it scares me so fucking much." Steve says, his thumb running on the edge of Tony's jaw, "It's a risk that comes together with the job, and trust me, if I could somehow change it, I would. I don't ever wanna lose you. You make me the happiest, Tony." 

Tony's eyes soften. "Steve," 

"I don't know, it's just the smallest things you do. Like, when you're talking about— uh, science, basically? Because I most of the times have no idea what you're talking about, but you look so into it with all those wild hand gestures and wide grin, I can't help but think how I don't deserve you— " 

"Wait, wait, wait, you don't deserve me _what_?" Tony interrupts, eyebrows furrowed. 

Steve shrugs, "Well, it's true. I don't understand what you talk about about ninety percent of the times. What kind of boyfriend does that? You deserve better—" 

"Okay, I'm just gonna pretend you never said that 'cause, really? How can I do better than _Captain fucking America_?" Steve opens his mouth but Tony cuts him off again, "That's right, I can't. Now, shut up and sleep." Tony lets his head drop to rest on Steve's shoulder and closes his eyes.  

"It's seven." 

"Shut up, too early." His voice comes out muffled and Steve chuckles, a hand reaching up to stroke the back of Tony's neck as he stares at the ceiling of the room they've been sharing before pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Cap." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! :)))


End file.
